


faded (but you brought me back)

by IShipDaBestShips (orphan_account)



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Characters tagged will have greater story line, F/F, F/M, Not everything will appear at once, more characters to be tagged - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-09 03:02:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11095530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/IShipDaBestShips
Summary: Alex is gone and no one can find her. Suddenly Alex reappears after 9 months with drastic  changes, will all be back to normal?DISCLAIMER THIS WORK AS OF 6/4/2017 IS JUST AN IDEA AND WILL ONLY BE CONTINUED IF WANTED





	faded (but you brought me back)

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER:NONE OF THESE CHARACTERS ARE MINE AND ARE JUST BEING USED FOR FICTIONAL PURPOSES
> 
>  
> 
> This is an idea for a fic and it has been awhile since I wrote so all mistakes are mine  
> Inspired by Alan Walker's "Faded"

Maggie overlooks the ocean that stands as the Danver's backyard, wondering where Alex could have gone...how she could have just faded out of everyones life.

  
"You brought light back into my life Alex and now I'm just a shadow, where are you now?" Maggie mutters to herself "I should have known you were to good to be true maybe it was all just an imagination."

  
Kara sits down next to Maggie and just stares into the great expanse of the ocean pondering. They both sit in silence facing their doubts and wondering how Alex could just disappear. It wasn't like they hadn't looked because they had...for 9 months without a trace.

  
"Do you ever think that maybe we were so alone that some people could just be an imagination?" Maggie asks not turning away from the ocean.

  
"Everytime I wake up and don't see Alex or any sign of her, all I can think is was she real or just someone I used as a coping method for being in a new place." Kara responds gloomingly

  
"Well I guess us being here together knowing that Alex was real makes us feel... well not alone." Maggie states

  
All Kara can do is nod and just embrace the cold breeze and hope for some sign of Alex.

  
\-----------------

**Author's Note:**

> Should I continue this??  
> I also have a tumblr so feel free to follow @ishipdabestships where I will tag any updates on this fic as #faded


End file.
